shieldrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Dell, Damien
Damien was introduced in the mission Pirate of the Caribbean. He is a former U.S. Navy Seal turned notorious mercenary after volunteering for a Navy version of the Super Soldier program. ---- Physical Description * Dell is a tall and physically fit man, with broad shoulders, narrow waist, long legs, and large muscles. Even before participating in the Super Sailor program he more than met all of the competitive standards for Navy Special Operations. * The Super Sailor program increased Dell's strength to about four times his previous level, which is well in excess of a normal man. His endurance and tolerance for heat, cold, and pain are also well beyond the normal human range. * Experimentally created gills at the base of his neck allow Dell to breathe underwater. He can also hold his breath for more than ten minutes in a containated atmosphere. * Dell's eyes are a startling blue; they are very noticeable and it is difficult to look away from them. He can see in lower light levels than a normal human, though his perceptible visible spectrum is the same. Psychological Profile * Highly intelligent and analytical; he is well-trained in military history and strategy, with a natural gift for leadership. At the academy he played football and intramural sports. * Prior to the Super Sailor program he was funny, easygoing, generally well-liked by everyone. Women tended to find him attractive. He dated but never married, believing his special forces ambitions would get in the way of the kind of mutual honesty and openness that marriage requires. * The Super Sailor serum resulted in mental instability. Partial documents from the project suggest that, most notably, Dell's ambition turned toward cold ruthlessness. His current status is unknown. History * Dell was born and raised in Bethesda, Maryland. Both of his parents were physicians, as his his older brother, and his father served two terms in Congress. He played football in high school and excelled academically, easily earning an appointment to the United States Naval Academy. * After the Academy, he entered active duty in the Navy and advanced quickly. For a time he thought about the submarine corps, but he entered BUD/S training as soon as he was eligible, eventually serving as an instructor. He was deployed all over the world (including the arctic circle) on missions with SEAL teams 1 and 2, including Somalia, Iraq, Afghanistan, South America, and undisclosed locations. * In July of 2004, Dell volunteered for an experimental "Super Sailor" program co-sponsored by the Navy and Cross Technological Enterprises, which was yet another effort to duplicate the process that created Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America--with a twist specific to people who'd be working in and around water. At first it seemed to be a success. Physically he had little trouble adapting to his newfound strength. After a few months, however, he began showing erratic behavior, similar to schizoid personality disorder, including diminished affect, secretiveness, and disordered thinking. * Hurricane Katrina destroyed the Super Sailor laboratories in August 2005. Initially it was assumed that all personnel, both scientists and test subjects, were lost. Eventually, when the recovery teams failed to find Dell's body, he was declared missing (though the whole incident / scandal was mostly covered up). * Though it is uncomformed, many believe Dell escaped during the hurricane and became the mercenary known as The Pirate, who is responsible for a string of ship hijackings, kidnappings, and other property crimes in and around the Caribbean. He may have connections to La Bête Noire. Relationship to Played Characters *Naval Academy classmate of Alaina Zayn Looks Like *Character looks like actor Brian Bloom Played By *Callie/Clint Barton Category:Personnel Files Category:Supporting Characters Category:Browse